


Trade Mistakes

by mattheway



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Deadpool #1, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattheway/pseuds/mattheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Впервые в жизни за столь длительное время Уэйд может выдать из себя только две фразы, в то время как Паркер козыряет эмоциями через край. Выпускник университета, добрый и заботливый сын - во что может превратиться Питер, когда узнает о своей болезни?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trade Mistakes

\- Ты говоришь, что это не заразно. Ты говоришь, что так не должно происходить, но тебе, скажи правду, насрать на это, верно?  
Паркер злобно схаркивает кровью и трогает языком зуб, отчего боль в десне сразу дает о себе знать, пронзая электрическим током нёбо и укатываясь волной дальше, по горлу и ниже. Он расшатывает зуб языком, широко раскрыв рот, как будто бы демонстрируя: смотри, сволочь, что происходит.  
Уэйд молча осматривает происходящее, внимательно разглядывая парня, и смаргивает, смотря нечитаемым взглядом на это представление в течение десятка секунд, после чего молча встает и выходит из комнаты. Он не ответствен за эти последствия, по крайней мере, так говорит желтый.  
У Питера вторая стадия рака. Как минимум, так написано в его карте, которую он буквально вырывает из рук Беннера, застав того врасплох в коридоре и попросту затащив врача в свою палату. Брюс разводит руками и говорит, что никогда не сталкивался с таким, и скорее всего, виновато облучение, с которым Паркер так часто работает и буквально связан каждый чертов день. Паркер же знает, что в его болезни виноват совсем другой субъект, тот, кто тенью маячит за окном палаты, пока парень узнает весьма не радостные результаты.  
Питер долгое время не обращал внимания на тревожные звоночки, преследующие его и проявляющиеся то тут, то там. Трещины на губах парень списывал на то, что в последнее время он все чаще работал без маски, и предпочитал гонять по городу на сверхскоростях, приподняв нижнюю часть латекса и задрав ткань до носа, хохоча во весь голос и мчась навстречу ветру на огромных высотах. Второй удар пальцем по металлической кнопке был еще страннее. Когда Питер не ел, он блевал. Честно, иначе это не назвать, - его выворачивало от всего, будь это мексиканская забегаловка, рецептами которой клялся Уэйд, приплетая к обещаниям свою мамочку, или же крем-супы тети Мэй, после выброса которых неистово жгло горло и слезились глаза. Отсюда следовала и резкая потеря веса, которую Паркер мог наблюдать по тому, как костюм из спандекса начал провисать в некоторых местах, а на кости таза Питера Уилсон бросался, как голодный пес. Все это было очевидными симптомами, но Питер списывал все на усталость и сверх длинные рабочие дни. На деле, все оказалось зазря.  
Вкупе ко всему приобретенному добру, читает Питер в своей карте, пролистывая страницы с мелким шрифтом одну за другой, у него лобно-височная деменция, тот чертов паразит, предательски маскирующийся за опухолью и представляющий из себя еще большую опасность. Паркер теряется в своих размышлениях и не замечает, на каком моменте у него отбирают карту и обнимают сзади за плечи. Внутри он кипит и хочет выгнать Уэйда к чертям из палаты, разорвать его на части так, чтобы проклятый наемник никогда не сумел собраться воедино. Снаружи Паркер спокоен и хладнокровен, и позволяет утянуть себя в объятия, лениво прикрывая глаза и игнорируя уход Беннера из помещения. Все равно он успел запомнить всю нужную информацию и теперь знает, чем займется ночью.

Питер бьет себя ладонью по голове, надеясь, что хоть это на миг заглушит звенящую боль в висках. Задним числом парень отмечает, что было бы неплохо принять пару таблеток анальгетиков и залечь спать, но эта мысль теряется на фоне остальных проблем.  
Паркер старательно размазывает гель по деснам, разглядывая себя в зеркале напротив и стараясь не думать о том, как бы это выглядело в любом ночном клубе Большого Яблока. Он водит круговыми движениями по мягкой плоти, периодически съезжая пальцем на зубы и на автомате продолжая втирать гель в них. Его рот – атрофирован, пребывает в анестезии и Паркер с трудом шевелит языком.  
Парень лениво заворачивает крышку на тюбике и причмокивает онемевшими губами, проворачивая вправо вентиль с холодной водой, подставляя руки под струю и неспешно их обмывая. За спиной, за дверью, разделяющую ванную комнату и коридор, слышатся шаги, и Питер замирает, вытянувшись в струну и обратившись в один большой слуховой орган. Он отсчитывает: раз, два, три, - пока шаги в коридоре не возобновляются и не затихают по направлению к кухне. В ушах звенит и голова слегка кружится от столь резкого перехвата дыхания, но Питер с львиным упорством ждет, пока стук от голых ступней не прекратиться раздаваться вообще. Только тогда Паркер умудряется выдохнуть и обратить внимание на руки, на пальцы, которые свело судорогой от пребывания под ледяной струей.  
Дыша на пальцы и пытаясь с помощью ладоней, шевеля руками, как культяпками, растереть онемевшие конечности, Питер задумывается о том, как далеко ему удастся зайти в своем расследовании.

Лежа ночью в постели, Питер не может заснуть. Ему тяжело и ужасно невыносимо: ноги сковывает жар одеяла, от которого он никак не может избавиться, и оно кажется парню ужасным саваном; голова кружится и комната ходит ходуном в тот момент, как во рту все пересохло и Паркер может едва шевелить языком. В его рту – мертвый орган, неподвижный верблюд в пересохшей донельзя пустыне; невыносимо хочется пить, но у Питера нет сил даже на самое простое движение. Он прислоняет голову к плечу Уэйда, мимолетно отмечая, что тот еще не спит, и довольно выдыхает, хоть соприкосновение с чужой кожей вызывает сильнейшее тепло и неприятные ощущения. Кожа Паркера – как лава: она неимоверно горячая, в то время как градусник потерян в слое одеял еще пару часов назад и теперь вряд ли сумеет выявить точную температуру.  
\- В чем дело, Паучок? - голос Уилсона звучит сонно, и Паркеру абсолютно все равно на то, что он не дает мужчине заснуть. В конце концов, Уэйд – виновник всех его страданий.  
Питер ворочает головой по скомканной простыне и с неимоверным усилием поднимает руку, чтобы убрать намокшую челку со лба. Его рука, кажется, весит тонну, и Паркер думает, что было бы, если бы ему не хватило сил, и он уронил бы её себе на лоб.  
\- Дитя, - говорит он сиплым голосом и усмехается сам себе, - пообещай мне застрелиться.*  
Питер не слушает нациские ответы со стороны Уэйда: он успевает лишь улыбнуться краем рта и, почувствовав соленую влагу, выступившую в уголке губ, провалиться в неспокойный сон.

\- Твое состояние – прекрасно! – кричит Питер, толкая наемника в грудь. – Ты – само совершенство! – выкрикивает он, выплескивая злобу на виновника (как он думает) сего события. Его шатает при особо сильных толчках, а голова безумно кружится, но Питеру этого чертовски мало.  
Паркер взрывается при любой критике или замечании, направленном в его сторону. В последнее время парень старается избегать любых контактов с окружающей его средой. Паркер пытается как можно реже заходить в башню Старка, предпочитая запираться в лаборатории в полном одиночестве и проводить там сутки напролет. Питер избегает контактов с Беннером, хотя до этого мог проводить неимоверное время за разговорами с мужчиной, обсуждая часами подряд все темы, начиная с гамма-излучений и заканчивая бродвейской постановкой «Джекила и Хайда». Паркер, общительный молодой человек, независимый фотограф «Дэйли Бьюгл», превратился в полную свою противоположность, замыкаясь и стараясь не контактировать ни с кем-либо. Большую часть времени Питер старается провести в одиночестве. Он скользит тенью по длинным подвальным помещениям, стараясь подниматься выше первого этажа как можно реже. Его тяготит длительный контакт с окружающими, поэтому Паркер норовит как можно быстрее избавиться от всех раздражающих его факторов.  
Он избегает тетю Мэй, стараясь ей наврать все как можно правдивее: работа, отношения, и снова работа. Паркер говорит сухим голосом и скудно улыбается в трубку в ответ на слова невидимого собеседника. Если бы он мог, Питер свел бы все свои контакты к нулю.  
Когда они случайно встречаются с Уилсоном в коридоре, Питер серьезен и немногословен. Его губы обезвожены и белы как листы бумаги, что выглядывают из папки, которую он прижимает к своей груди; Питер устало смаргивает, и Уэйд отмечает появившиеся синяки под глазами, распустившиеся иссиня-черными лепестками с красными прожилками в провалах под глазными яблоками парня. Наемнику невероятно тяжело смотреть на это, поэтому он тихо бросает «Увидимся дома», и уходит прочь быстрым шагом.  
В разговоре с ним Паркер всегда сух и немногословен, абсолютно не пытаясь проявить инициативу в беседе. Чаще всего парень отвечает «да», «нет» или «возможно», стараясь как можно скорее закончить диалог и смыться в свою комнату. Уилсону остается лишь довольствоваться совместными, еще, обедами и общей кроватью в спальне.

Паркер схаркивает зубную пасту комками, отмечая, что среди мятной белизны проскальзывают кровавые пятна и желтые плевки желчи. Откладывая зубную щетку в сторону, парень на миг замирает и криво улыбается, протягивая руку обратно к предмету гигиены. Щетка, темно-синего цвета, с красной щетиной, летит в помойное ведро под раковиной, куда же следом отправляются испачканные салфетки с темно-красными цветами крови. Питер включает воду, налаживая струю помощнее, и ладонью обтирает стенки раковины, сгоняя все следы преступления в водосток. Его действия – хаотичны и не организованы, думает Паркер, когда случайно срывает полотенце со стены вместе с крючком, и с тихим стоном сгибается пополам над туалетом. Он вовсе не в восторге от этого.

За последние две недели, как Питер засел дома и преобразовал свой стол в рабочую поверхность, он абсолютно перестал следить за собой. Курчавые каштановые волосы превратились в сплошной колтун, состригать который парень наотрез отказывался. Синяки под глазами увеличились и расползлись невероятной темноты кругами, хотя Уэйд каждый вечер, как только часы отбивали десять часов, загонял Питера в постель и распинал его своими руками на кровати, не давая ни единого шанса к побегу. Казалось, в майке, поверх которой Паркер накидывал загвазданный рабочий халат, парень жил уже больше недели, буквально вросшись в неё и переплетясь тканями своей кожи с ней. Наверное, о пренебрежением личной гигиены поднимать вопрос вообще не стоило, потому что периодически Уилсон удивлялся, как что-то могло пахнуть хуже, чем его армейские ботинки.  
В тоже время, как и всегда, Питер продолжал отвечать на все вопросы односложно и не охотно. И это било под дых больнее всего.

\- Болезнь Пика, - нарочито громко произносит Питер, поднимая стакан с дымящимся кофе и улыбаясь уголками рта, замечая, как замерла публика за столом. Парень пренебрегает правилами приличия, привлекая к себе чересчур много внимания и лишних глаз. Он делает пару жевательных движений ртом, после чего растягивает губы в улыбку и продолжает: – Поздравьте меня с разложением мозга!  
И разлив жидкость по столу вокруг себя в неудачной попытке отсалютовать, Питер довольно пригубливает обжигающий напиток, громко сглатывая и заливая кофе в себя. Наташа прикусывает губу и щурит глаза, стараясь как можно незаметно схватить под столом за рукав доктора. Беннер тупит взгляд и не обращает внимание на Тони, который замирает, так и не донеся стакан с виски до рта, изумленно приоткрыв его. Уэйд молча окидывает это зрелище взглядом и в абсолютной тишине отодвигается из-за стола, чтобы в следующий момент уйти прочь. Питер смеется ему вслед и мигом шипит, пролив кофе на манжет парадной рубашки.  
Кажется, Уилсон больше не может спокойно смотреть на затухающего Паркера.

\- Самое тяжелое – это покинуть тебя, - говорит Питер тихим голосом и, не мигая, смотрит на Уилсона.  
На нем ничего не надето, и Уэйд может в полной красе осмотреть своего любовника. К синякам под глазами и заострившимся скулам он давно привык, день изо дня смотря в лицо смерти и отгоняя её прочь своими неумелыми руками. Но тонкие, синие провода вен, увившие худые руки Паркера и просвечивающиеся через прозрачную кожу парня, больно ударяют под дых, без предупреждения, привлекая к себе внимания и крича: «Смотри на меня»!  
Когда парень опускается коленями на покрывало, Уилсон может только смотреть на тонкую светлую кожу, такую же хрупкую, как папирус, и отмечать все ссадины и не зажившие болячки, которые по своей же неаккуратности заработал Питер. В тот миг, когда Паркер придвигается ближе и с придыханием целует его в щеку, целомудренно, опаляя несвежим дыханием воздух вокруг, Уэйд думает, что дальше падать уже некуда.

Сидя на кровати и раскинув свои длиннющие ноги в разные стороны, Питер ест мороженое. На пледе, между его ног, стоит ведерко с замороженным лакомством, откуда парень черпает ложкой с длинной ручкой слой за слоем замершего десерта. Его бьет озноб, но Паркер упорно продолжает смотреть в телевизор, откинувшись на спинку кровати, раз за разом отправляя ложку с мороженым в рот, тем самым растревоживая только зажившие трещинки в уголках рта. Его лицо подсвечено голубым светом информационного бога, и от этого черты лица кажутся еще более острыми и неестественными. Он запихивает в себя одну за другой ложку ягодного сорбета и Уйэд понимает, что никак не сумеет остановить это безумное действие. Питер похабно облизывается и моргает, переводя взгляд от зомбирующего электронного ящика к Дэдпулу, прищуриваясь и отправляя в рот очередную порцию замороженного фруктового десерта. Соитие львов на экране телевизора, наконец-то, переставало его привлекать и захватывать внимание.  
\- Увлекательно, не правда ли? – спрашивает Паркер.  
Уэйд отрицательно качает головой и не знает, что ответить. 

Следующие три дня Питер проводит в своей псевдолаборатории, что-то скрещивая и звеня склянками, периодически сверяя результаты по записям в толстенном блокноте. Уэйду удается как-то раз в него заглянуть, но он ни черта не понимает: почерк прыгает, как гистограмма, а слова сложены из абсолютно непонятных слогов. Буквально через мгновение его выставляют прочь, обливая мерзкими и обидными словами, и уже спустя секунду перед его лицом закрывается дверь и щелкает задвижка, разделяя его мир на еще одно «до» и абсолютно другое «после».  
Больше никаких совместных вечеров с Паучком в ближайшее время Уилсону не светит. 

\- Капельница, - Паркер указывает пальцем на сплетение проводов, пластиковый пакет с жидкостью и трубкой, которая заканчивается иголкой в его же вене. – Уэйд Уилсон, - с желчью в голосе он указывает на Дэдпула, в следующий момент пошатнувшись и огревая его железным стержнем вровень по животу. Он размахивается еще раз и чуть не падает на пол, чудом умудрившись удержаться на ногах.  
Питер и вправду считает, что это только меньшее из того, что Уэйд заслуживает на самом деле.

Все свое время Питер проводит в частной клинике. Его обследуют, день за днем, находя что-то новое и разрушая старые теории, опровергая их раз за разом.  
Питер сидит на больничной койке и улыбается. На нем – голубая роба, которая прикрывает все спереди и раскрывается сзади, оголяя пациента и выявляя его слабые стороны. На коленях блокнот, исписанный вдоль и поперек, между страниц которого напихано куча бумажек с пометками.  
\- Метастазы, - говорит Паркер, отгибая один палец из плотно сжатого кулака.  
«Раз», считает про себя Уэйд, садясь на стул напротив койки и снимая прилично надоевшую маску с лица. У Питера – провалы вместо глаз и влажные веки; он моргает каждые три секунды, торопливо и учащено.  
Метастазы – всего лишь вторичные очаги роста любой злокачественной опухоли. Всего лишь для невероятно живучего Дэдпула и так много лимфоузлов для столь ранимого Паркера.  
\- Лобно-височная деменция, - по слогам, медленно, как для умственно отсталого, произносит Паркер, загибая второй палец. Он нарочито медленно облизывает рот, обводит языком контур губ и сглатывает, чересчур неуместно причмокивая.  
«Два», выдыхает Уилсон, стараясь не смотреть на кожу, которая больше напоминает пергамент, пододвигаясь на стуле ближе, чем дозволено. Он молча смотрит на Питера и отмечает легкий тремор рук, стараясь заглушить голоса в голове и не думать о том, куда все это может завести.  
\- Биопсия, - Питер складывает уже третий палец, в то время как его голос сухой и безразличный. Темные глаза смотрят с укоризной, в то время как ладонью левой руки парень комкает одеяло, стараясь выглядеть как можно более равнодушным. Он старается не думать о дыре, которую просверлят в его голове и об игле, что готова в любой момент пронзить его мозг. Как будто бы результаты приблизят врачей к разгадке столь раннего увядания.  
«Три» - Уэйд старается перестать считать этот посмертный отсчет, тянясь вперед и ложась щекой на руку Паркера. Кожа – тонкая и вся в венах, покрытая следами от уколов капельницы и инъекций. Наемнику больно на это смотреть, в то время как Питер наносит решающий и последний удар:  
\- Химиотерапия.  
Его рука сложена в идеальную фигуру, - четыре загнутых пальца и один тонкий, длинный, торчащий вверх в знак протеста. «Паучьи пальцы», думает Уилсон перед тем, как притянуть тонкое запястье к себе и поцеловать в центр пульсирующих вен.  
На данный момент действия ценятся больше слов.

\- Я так устал, - говорит Питер  
Его действия - хаотичны и не обдуманы, думает Уэйд, когда Питер повисает на его руке и улыбается. Парень старается не рассмеяться, только впивается ногтями в руку Уилсона и подтягивается выше, почти неслышно шепча наемнику на ухо:  
\- Мне нужны твои органы.  
И Уэйд перестает сомневаться в его словах. 

Когда Уилсон видит Питера на каталке, он нервно сглатывает. Его рот выглядит тонкой прорезью, уродливым шрамом с опухшими краями и темными вишнями проступившей крови. Глаза – темные, с поволокой, как в былые время во время секса, но сейчас все гораздо страшнее. У Паркера никогда не было щетины, но от осознания того, что её не будет больше ВО-ОБ-ЩЕ, бросает в нервную дрожь и накрывает апатией.  
\- Ты мне нужен, Уйэд Уилсон, - выкрикивает напоследок парень, изворачиваясь на тонкой простыне, когда каталку разворачивают в коридоре и увозят его прочь.  
Наемник понимает, что он, Желтый, Белый, - что все они действительно нужны своему мальчику, когда на его плечо ложится тяжелая рука Беннера и тот сочувствующе кивает Уилсону.  
Дэдпул вовсе не собирается отступать от своих слов и данных обещаний.


End file.
